User blog:Dajskk/At the Mountains of Madness
Stories of one man experience in mountain in Gensoukyou called mountain of faith but theirs order name of the mountain and its called at the mountain of madness. Started 27 years ago in Gensoukyou I was a write on the news paper, I traveling all over the world in search of a Yukkuris and new strange creatures. So I went Gensoukyou their the locol told me forbidden mountain were people gone miss or gone mad, they warn me not go to that mountain so never listen. So went by myself after I trek to the trail path to the mountain. As go towards the mountain, I hear laughing, when Listen closely I hear laughing in revervse the laughing grew louder and louder and louder, so I run as fast as I can. Laughing is getting closer *'Ah ah ah ah' *'A its yurriku laughing when I ask a question why it push me on the clift I fall into deep Clift I landed on something soft, like a bed. But when look at it is dosuyukkuri a large yukkuri. She called sawako she large sawako type on her top of her hat a sanae type. She grab me with her tongue and she said: ' *'YU mister human who are and why are here ' *'As I about to tell her powerful beam of light hit her hat a kanako type and this one is much larger than known kanako type, she started to fire at us. Sawako tell sanae to get out and then sanae grab my leg, she said : ' *'sanae : yu mister must ' *'Journalist : But sawako, she no much for her' *'Sanae : yu don't worry about her, she handle this' *'Journalist : OK but want to take a picture' *'So I did big mistake, the flash of the camera flashes on kanako's eye. When she look at my camera flash, she blinded,she is pissed off at me then fire large canon at me and my camera. Just the beam about hit me sanae push me knocking of balance and, my camera was hit completely obliterate.' *'Journelist : my camera' *'Sanae : mister forget about the mister camera is more valuable than your life mister' *'Journelist : No ' *'As we run sawako punch kanako in face with her front lacks, sanae and me run for a mile until we went to old mansion as I enter sanae stops me when I answer why I was knocked out by something, when come to I was surrounded by flan type, Alice type ,and remulia type. Them ask why, they took sanae and group of alices rape her, when I ask them why they reply shut up human. And then knocked me again when I come to, it was morning I look for sanae when I find her, she was cover in stalks and we outside of the mansion. They drag us down on the edge of the forest their I saw a cave took sanae's now dying body and their I took some flour and orange juice from my backpack and, took the dying stalks. Pour her some orange juice on her and she completely heal her sanae stalk in it small being born Yukkuri after 7th day sanae and her little is safe, when I hear from the bushes and I saw a momiji type I ask sanae and her little one to hide on my backpack. And then I run away from momijis they cough up to us, took a branch of a tree and break it then I hit momijis in the head. Suddenly one of the momijis tackle me on the Clift and we fall took the backpack I fall on my back. I'm not sure if I can going to make it but miraculously survived that fall, but I was hungry took a hallucinating mushrooms and I having hallucinations, I when come to. I was gone mad, with hunger and hallucinogens, when look for sanae and her little ones inside the backpack. But when I look inside the backpack their gone, when I tell shrine maiden that there's a Yukkuris inside my backpack. The shrine maiden tells me that the Yukkuri that I saw wasn't real and the mountain was playing tricks on people's minds for century, there a sanae type with her little ones smiling at me with upside down an evil smile saying ysae ti ekaT. And I scream loud and fainted shrine maiden called me saying hang there.' *'The end' Category:Blog posts